paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking for Chase
This is the second story published by Gardenimia-Luna, do not change it without my permission for the moment I'm just doing the summary, the chapters are now added, and I think maybe I'll do some bloopers. Summary While Chase was preparing a surprise for Skye about his feelings for her, Marshall offered him help to put everything in place, but he stumbled because of his clumsiness and destroyed all of Chase's work. They start arguing with hurtful arguments and end up ending their friendship, their cries alert Ryder and all members of the Paw Patrol. And with the request of Ryder and Cursey that for Chase to explain to Marshall without shouting, but it ends in disaster and they start arguing again, and this time they fight, Rubble and Santolio stop them and Marshall flees his PupHouse while Chase feels very ashamed. The next day, Chase discovers that Marshall has fled from the Lookout, he begins to be anxious for him, he then goes to search with Ryder and Paw Patrol despite a huge storm and a cyclone arriving at Adventure Bay, the Paw Patrol finds finally Marshall and Chase want to apologize, but he is swept away by the cyclone that is moving away from the bay. Chase ends up meeting at the Sea of France, where a girl, named Cecilena, recovers him, but Chase loses his memory by falling of the hurricane and remembers nothing, except his first name. Will Chase regain his memory ? Cecilena will agree to help Chase learn where he comes from? Will Ryder and all Pat Patrol members find Chase before Ryder decides to end the Paw Patrol ? And will Chase and Marshall become friends again if the Paw Patrol finds him ? Characters Chase Ryder Tracker (cameo) Everest Rubble Penelope Dolgo Elsa Cursey Skye Marshall Katie ( 2 cameo in the story) Mayor Goodway (cameo) Cap'n Turbot (cameo) Rocky Zuma Jake (cameo) Lilac Shira Petalia Scarilierrza (cameo) Bonti (a fox, cameo) Carlita Anna Santolio Smoky Tundra new characters: Cecilena (new character, a human) Luisia ( Cecilena's big sister) Aisha (Cecilena's best friend) Parts * Looking For Chase (Part 2) * Looking For Chase (Part 3) * Looking For Chase (Part 4) * Looking For Chase (Bloopers) Chapter 1 it was a beautiful sunny day at Adventure Bay, at the Lookout, all the pups of the team have fun: Rubble plays ball with Santolio, Cursey, Smoky and Rocky, while Skye has fun with Carlita and Petalia, hidden behind a bush, Chase looks at Skye: Chase: "Well, she's having fun with the others, it's perfect." he turns, he is next to an installation consisting of a table with bowls of kibble and with decor, and images of Skye with a pink banner. "I wish this moment with Skye was perfect to tell him my feelings for her" but a voice behind his back: Marshall: "Hey, Chase, what are you doing?" Chase:"Hack, Marshall do not scare me like that, I'm very busy" Marshall: "I can see it, but what are you preparing?" he looks behind Chase, but the latter prevents him from passing. Chase: "it's a secret, you must not ..." But Marshall manages to pass and looks at the banner and reads the motes written on it: Marshall: " "For you, Skye, the most beautiful and cute of all Cockapoo on earth" ", he exclaims, "Woaw, but it's great what you do for Skye, it's ..." Chase puts his paw on Marshall's mouth to prevent him from continuing Chase: " Hush, do not speak so loud Marshall, you risk alerting others" Marshall: "Oh, well, I'm sorry. But I'd like to know what you're doing for her, I would not say anything" Chase sighs Chase: "Um, okay, if you want to know, I'm preparing that surprise for Skye to tell her how I feel about her" Marshall: "Are you serious, are you finally going to tell him your crush?" Chase starts to blush and says in a shy little voice: Chase: "Uh ... y...yes, I decided that I would all tell him today" Marshall: "Wow, that's great" Chase: "Thanks but I have not finished preparing everything yet " Marshall: "Tell me Chase, can I help you finish your surprise?" Chase: "Er, I do not know, you risk destroying everything because of your clumsiness" Marshall: "I'll be careful, I promise you. Please accept that I'll help you, Chase" Chase thinks for two minutes, then he finally says his answer Chase: "Okay, you can help me." Marshall: "Great, tell me what I can do" Chase: "Um, well ... you could bring me flowers, poppies and roses ? to decorate the tablecloth ?" Marshall: " I'm fired up. I bring you this right away" Marshall's going to find them, a few minutes later while Chase correctly installs the pink banner in a good posture Chase: "And here it is, perfect, in the right position" he looks and adds "not bad" He hears Marshall shouting to him: Marshall: "Chase, I found them" Chase: "Great, thanks Marshall" but he sees that he runs fast "but ... uh ... be careful you risk ..." Marshall keeps running, but he stumbles on a stone and tumbles Marshall: "WHOOOOAAAAAAA" he bumped into Chase's installation and dropped everything on both "I...I'm okay" Chase: "Oh, no, my surprise in Skye, everything is ruined, how am I going to do now?" Marshall: "Excuse me Chase, I'm sorry" Chase: "It's going to take more than an apology, Marshall, I've spent a lot of time preparing everything, and that's all in ruins" Marshall: "ho, it's okay, it's not worth dramatizing, just pick up everything and it'll be better" he takes the banner, but the wood breaks in two and the banner catches fire because candles were put " Er, oops" Chase gets angry and tells him Chase: "I'll tell you, Marshall? I should never have accepted your help." Marshall: "What? Why are you telling me that?" Chase: "Because with you it always ends in disaster, you always ruin everything" Marshall: "But I wanted to help you" Chase: "You talk about helping, but you keep breaking everything and stumbling anywhere, I'm starting to wonder why you're part of the Paw Patrol." Marshall: "How dare you say that ? if I'm part of it, it's to be useful to the people of Adventure Bay and fight fires." Chase: "Ah yes? Well you have a funny way to help them with all your gaffes and your clumsiness" The other pups stop playing because the cries of Marshall and Chase reach them: Rubble: "What's going on?" Rocky: "I do not know, but I think it's Chase and Marshall, let's go see" they come running while the two puppies continue to argue: Marshall: "Chase, stop getting upset like that" Chase: "I do not get upset, I'm very angry because you still blundered too much, you're just a clown who keeps getting noticed" Marshall: "Ch ... Chase, you ... are you serious when you say that?" Chase: "yes, I am serious, you are a real immature clumsy" Cursey: "But what's going on here?" Chase: "It happens that Marshall has done too much clumsiness and destroyed a surprise I made for Skye! Oops." Chase started screaming the last words without realizing it, but too late, the others have all heard Shira: "a surprise for Skye?" the others advance, Zuma reads what is left of the banner: Zuma: "" For you...., Skye, the most beautiful and cute of all ... the Cockapoos on earth" " Skye: "Did you make a surprise ... for me, Chase?" Chase: "Well, yes," he blushes All except Skye: "Awwww, how romantic it is" Chase: "Yes, it was a surprise, but until a certain Dalmatian wanted to help me but he still destroyed everything because of his clumsiness, AGAIN ONCE." he looks at Marshall with a lot of anger, the latter justifies himself Marshall:"But I tell you again that I only wanted to help you, I did not want to ruin anything at all" Chase: "And you still go on, I tell you that you are a fat immature who sometimes does not understand anything that Ryder says during the mission.You are too stupid and clumsy, I can not believe that you are my best friend! " Marshall and surprised, as well as all the others pups, from the top of Lookout, Ryder attended the scene, he says: Ryder: "But what's going on there? I have to see what's going on, I feel like Chase is arguing with Marshall! " Back with the others, Marshall is very sad because the hurtful words of Chase touched him sadly, he says: Chase: "What do you still have, you still want to justify, that's it?" Marshall: "Chase ... from now ... we are no longer friends." Chase: "What?" Marshall: "Perfectly, I'm tired of being your immature friend, if you find that my help does not count for you, stop being my friend." Chase: "So if you take it like this, you're no longer my friend, Marshall, you're not at all, but never again my friend and that's the end between us and our friendship. " Ryder: "Well, that's enough." Chase and the others are surprised and turn around, they look at Ryder, who is frowning at them "I can know what's going on, I hear you talking from the top of the Lookout, Chase." Chase: "But ... Ryder, Marshall still did a silly thing" Marshall: "I just wanted to help him prepare a surprise he made for Skye" Chase: "He insisted that he help me, but ..." Ryder: "STOP, stop talking at the same time and tell me what happened." Chase and Marshall tell everything Chase: "and Marshall said our friendship was over" Ryder: "Mmmm, so if I understand correctly, Marshall wanted to help you, but when he stumbled, you became angry and you quarreled? Chase and Marshall: "Yes" Ryder: "What did you tell him to stop your friendship with both of you, Chase?" Chase:" Well, I told him that I should never have accepted his help because he always ruins everything because of his clumsiness " Marshall: "And I told him that despite everything, I'm useful to the people of Adventure Bay, but he said he wondered why I'm part of the Paw Patrol" Chase: "and I tell him that because of his clumsiness, I find he has a weird way to help them" Ryder: "Ho Chase, did not you say that?" Marshall: "Yes, he said it." and he moves away Ryder: "I can not believe Chase, that you get angry, I can accept it, but I will not tolerate you saying bad things to others" Chase: "I'm sorry Ryder" Ryder: "You disappointed me Chase, go to your PupHouse, you'll go out if you're going to apologize to Marshall" Chase: "Wha ... What ... But...you?" Cursey: "Listen to Ryder, Chase, you have to reconcile you Marshall, you know I do not like arguments" Chase: "Okay, Cursey, I'll think about it." Ryder: "Come on, go in your Puphouse" Chase: "O..Okay Ryder" and he went to his PupHouse a little sadly, Elsa said to Ryder: Elsa: "Say, Ryder, you're not going to punish him, are you?" Ryder: "No, Elsa, I just want Chase to think about the consequences of his actions so he can apologize to Marshall." Rocky: "Let's hope so, because they can argue again." Rubble: "I never thought Chase could say anything like that to Marshall." Santolio: "Me too, I do not know what took him, did you see how angry he was?" All: "Yeah!" Ryder: "At least, I hope it'll work out for Chase." Chapter 2 In his Puphouse, Chase thinks what Ryder and Cursey told him, but he's still mad at Marshall Chase: "Hum, Ryder and Cursey are right, I have to explain myself to Marshall, but he is likely to keep the argument going. If he does not want to be my friend, too bad for him, but I do not want to disappoint Ryder again." he thinks again, then he decides: "... Well it's decided, I'll apologize to Marshall " he activates his PupTag and tells Ryder: "Ryder, I thought about it and I decided to explain myself with Marshall" Ryder: "That's good Chase, so I think you can go out, I'll see how you're going to do it" Chase: "Okay, Ryder" He leaves his PupHouse and goes to Marshall who has fun with Tundra, Carlita and Skye Chase: "Um ... Marshall ... can I talk to you for a second?" Marshall: "(groans) what do you want from me Chase, you still want to insult me?" Chase: "Wow, gently, I'm sorry for just now" Marshall: "Oh yes, and did you decide alone or did Ryder tell you to do it?" Chase: "It's not just him, Cursey also asked me, Marshall," he starts screaming Marshall: "you're not even able to make a decision without Ryder" he starts shouting too Chase: "Do not start shouting." Marshall: "It's you who started doing it" Chase: "Ha yes? Marshall: "Yes!" Carlita: "please, do not start fighting again, you two." Chase: "I'll tell you Marshall, I wanted to apologize, but if you do not want it, tell me why." Marshall: "I'll tell you why: I do not want to become friends with someone who is too serious and boring, you're never funny and you have no sense of humor with me." Chase: "Hey, what are you talking about, it's Dolgo that's like that, not me." Marshall: "Well you two, you are the same, you are both too serious and you hate to disappoint Ryder, I'm wrong or not?" Chase: "That's right, I do not want to disappoint Ryder, but stop shouting and let's talk quietly for ..." Marshall: "What for?" To keep telling me mean things about me and my clumsiness? " Chase: "No, but if you keep arguing, I could go on doing it." Marshall: "I'd like to see that" Skye: "Stop arguing, you're going to hurt yourself" Chase: "I tell you, you are a big, clumsy, immature and very stupid Dalmatian" Marshall: "And you, you're a real pot of glue with Ryder!" Chase: "Are you treating me a big pot of glue?" Marshall: "Perfectly" Tundra: "Ho la la, it's going to end badly, I feel it." Marshall: "Chase, I say goodbye, puppy too boring and shy" he walks away, but he finds himself flat on the ground, he turns around and sees Chase who clasps him with his paws while growling Chase: "immediately withdraw what you just said!" Marshall: "No, I'm not taking it off, you're very shy with Skye despite your courage, you do not even dare tell him you love him." Chase: "Shut up, Marshall." Marshall: "Chase the shy, Chase the shy ..." Chase: "I told you SHUT UP" he approaches to grunt him, but Marshall bites him fiercely, Chase moans in pain and raises his paw. Marshall seizes the opportunity to rush at him, then he bites him on the back, but he screams because Chase has planted his claws in his paws. Marshall: "AIE, stop!" their cries alert all the other puppies that come running, they watch them fight violently Rocky: "AIE, Aie, it seems like it's not arranged at all between them" Shira: "But they are crazy, they must be arrested before they hurt themselves badly" Chase: "Marshall, I'm going to ..." But Marshall scratches him on the side of the face Marshall: "What are you going to do to me, Chase?" he slammed it against his belly and bit his side, Chase barked in pain Dolgo: "But what's wrong with these two?" Petalia: "Chase had to apologize to Marshall, but apparently it did not work" Cursey: "Yes, and now they are attacking violently" Rubble moans: "It must be very bad" Meanwhile Chase manages to free himself from Marshall, they look at each other face to face, with a face of deep hate, then, suddenly, Chase rushes on the back of Marshall and he plants all his claws: Marshall: "AIE, Chase, St ... stop, you hurt me too much" Chase: "If that's the case, excuse yourself and tell me you want to give up this fight." Marshall: "ne ... never, but please stop, you're too strong" Chase: "I'll let you go if you tell me you're going to give up this fight and you're going to apologize" Zuma: "Chase, Marshall, stop fighting" But the two puppies do not listen and continue to attack Penelope: "They are completely crazy, quickly, Santolio, go get Ryder, and do it quickly." Santolio: "O ... okay!" he runs quickly to the Lookout Santolio: "Ryder, come quickly" Ryder: "What's going on, Santolio?" Santolio: "It's Chase and Marshall, they started arguing again. Están discutiendo de nuevo" Ryder: Again? but I told Chase to talk calmly with him with Cursey's help. " Santolio: "Well, it did not work at all, now they are fighting" Ryder: "WHAT? They are fighting? Santolio: "yes, come quickly, we must stop them" Ryder: "I follow you ! " Ryder is out of the lookout, outside, the two friends are still fighting: Chase: "Finish now." Marshall: "And what are you going to do this time?" Chase: "Oh, you'll see what I'm going to do!" without warning, he bit his neck, Marshall screamed so loud that he fought Carlita: "Chase lost his head or what?" Looks like he wants Marshall's death. " Marshall: "Ch ... Chase ... you hurt me, stop, you're choking me." Chase: "Never" Ryder: "Well, that's enough, stop now." But they do not listen and he adds: "I told you to stop" Rubble and Santolio run towards them separate them, Santolio removes Chase from Marshall, who is restrained by Rubble, Marshall screams: Marshall: "Let me go, I want to finish with him." Chase: "No, it's me who wants to finish." Ryder: "Chase, that's enough!" Chase turns his head and sees Ryder, who is very angry. "Chase, what made you fight with Marshall, you could have hurt him badly." Chase: "But ... Ry ... Ryder ... he's the one who ..." Ryder: "I do not want to know which one of you started, I asked you to apologize to Marshall, Chase, but you did not do it." Chase: "I'm really sorry, I ..." Ryder: "You need more than an excuse, you disappointed me a lot, Chase, now, excuse yourself to Marshall without rushing on him, okay?" Chase: "Okay." he turns to Marshall, and says to him: "Marshall, I ..." But Marshall interrupts and says: Marshall: "Leave me!" and he fled to his PupHouse crying Chase: "Marshall, wait." Marshall: "Leave me alone, Chase, now you're going to have problems, I'm not dealing with you anymore." and he went into his Puphouse and shut himself up, Chase is ashamed and lowers his ears, the others look at him, always surprised at what they have just seen. Ryder: "Chase, you're going to explain to me, I can not believe you fought with Marshall." Chase: "But, Ryder, sir, he ..." Ryder: "No Chase, now you're coming to Lookout to explain." Chase gave him a pleading face in his bruised and wounded face, but Ryder resisted: "No, you will not look like me with a sad face, and do not hope you'll get away with it easily!" Chase: "Uh, well, okay." Ryder: "Come on, come on now, and you'll be interested in having a clear explanation." they go inside the Lookout, Chase is very ashamed by following Ryder and whispers in a low voice: "I did everything wrong, and now Ryder is furious with me." watching them go, the other pups are still confused and shocked at what just happened Med: "I never thought that Marshall and Chase would fight so much to the point of fighting." Santolio: "Me neither, and I had taken Chase as a model to look like him, I did not think he would be so violent." Cursey: "We too Santolio, he's really become a wild pup, it was horrible." Skye: "I hope it will not last, I do not want to see them arguing again, let alone fighting." Shira: "I hope Ryder will not punish Chase severely." ------ Click here for the second part : Looking For Chase (Part 2) Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Parts Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase